


Overjoyed

by rebellspy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellspy/pseuds/rebellspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn Erso meets Luke Skywalker, and thinks nothing of it. He's attractive, but she has work to do. Three years later she sees him again. This is the story of Jyn and Luke's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overjoyed

The day that Jyn Erso met Luke Skywalker never stood out in her mind. It was a just a day, alarms blaring and rebel’s running through long hallways on the station.

  
Deciding she couldn’t ignore the alarms any longer, she got out of bed. Jyn threw on her boots and jacket, pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and secured her blaster on her right hip. Exiting her quarters, she wandered through the halls of the station, trying to find where the crowd was headed. Hearing some of them talking, she pieced together that they were being called into the assembly room; a major battle against the empire was starting soon.

Elaiza, a friend from her unit waved her over. She sat near the back of the circular room, forcing Jyn to step over a few of her fellow fighters.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sitting down.

“New mission; apparently there’s a big fight this time. Princess Organa and Captain Solo are here.”

“Must be big then, they don’t show up for just any battle.”

Right then, the lights dimmed and Mon Mothma began her presentation, but she needed a moment and Admiral Ackbar stepped in. Apparently a new Death Star was built, and its shields are being held on Endor. It was decided that Captain Lando Calrissian would be leading the team into destroy it, after Captain Solo and his team manage to get the shields down from Endor. As Solo was figuring out his team, a young man dressed in all black walked in.

  
Jyn had never seen in him person, but judging by the excitement that filled the room and the whispers that followed, she assumed it was the famed Luke Skywalker. Based on all the stories she’d heard of him over the years she never really pieced together a picture, but he wasn’t what she expected. He was younger than she assumed, probably 3 or 4 years younger than her. Shorter than she imagined, he was only of average height. His blonde hair fell in his face as he walked down the stairs.

  
Leia jumped up to hug him as he joined the rest of the troops. Luke glanced around the room and quickly looked right at Jyn. Instantly aware of him, Jyn made eye contact, then quickly looked away. She wanted to look at him again, but forced herself not to.  
The meeting ended soon after, sending each group to get ready for their departure. Jyn was in the 3rd group to land on Endor, mostly as a backup in case the first 2 groups didn’t make it.

  
“I’ll meet you at the ship,” Elaiza said. Jyn nodded.

  
Hesitant to leave the room, she slowly walked passed Lando, who was talking to Luke. She strolled passed him, secretly hoping she’d catch his eye. “Jyn Erso?” Lando said.

  
She turned around. “Yes. Hello General Calrissian.” Jyn smiled, stepping towards the two men.

  
“It’s been awhile now. They’ve got you stationed up here? You must be bored out of your mind,” Lando laughed.

  
“Apparently I was causing too much trouble on the ground. They sent me here so I couldn’t do anything rash.”

  
Lando turned to Luke. “Oh, I’m sorry. Luke, have you met Jyn Erso?”

  
“I haven’t had the honor. The spy who stole the plans of the first death star, correct?”

  
“You know who I am?” Jyn asked, actually shocked.

  
“Yes of course. Leia told me all about your mission. Luke Skywalker.” He said holding out his gloved hand.

  
Shaking his hand, Jyn felt her heart race. She was not the type of person to show emotions, or be affected by flirting, yet here she was, practically blushing.

  
Lando stepped away a moment later, talking to another general. After a moment of silence, Jyn spoke up. “Isn’t a mission to Endor a little beneath your paygrade?”

  
Luke seemed puzzled by the question. “No, of course not. Leia asked me to join them and I couldn’t turn it down. Mostly because she wouldn’t let me, but also because I want to help the alliance in any way I can.”

  
“I had no idea you and Princess Organa were so close. I’ve known her for years and I’ve never seen her hug anyone.”

  
Smirking, Luke replied “You could say Leia and I… we’re like family.”

  
Jyn wanted to ask more, but at the moment Leia walked up. “Luke, we’re almost ready to leave.”

  
“Great, I’ll be there in a moment. I was just introducing myself to Jyn,” he said glancing towards her.

  
“Jyn, it’s so nice to see you. I heard you were stationed somewhere up here,” Leia smiled.

  
“You too, Princess Organa. I’m glad to see you’ve made it back to the rebels. The fight wouldn’t be the same without you.”

  
“Hopefully it’ll be over soon enough.” Leia turned back towards Luke. “Han’s loading up the ship.”

  
“I’ll be there soon,” he said. Leia walked away quickly, and he turned back to Jyn.

  
“It was nice to meet you, Jyn. I hope we meet again. I’d love to hear your stories.”

  
Jyn crossed her arms, nervous. “Maybe one day.” Luke smiled at her as he turned to walk away. Quickly, she had to force herself to stop thinking about their introduction, and focus on her work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am total Jyn x Luke trash. It's completely uncanon, this is just keeping me going until rogue one and episode viii. let me know what you think, and if i should continue. If I do future chapters they should be longer. Also shout out to my friend @darkslover on tumblr for editing for me! Also really sorry for the stupid title i'm going to change it


End file.
